Moments
by TheCoolestGirlwrites
Summary: Life is a series of moments, the one between Kurt and Blaine on the Dalton staircase never happened. None of the moments between them happened. Now they both live in New York, this is where they will have their new moment.
1. Chapter 1

Life is a series of moments, moments that happen as they should, moments that aren't supposed to happen but do and moments that are supposed to happen but don't. There was supposed to be a moment between two boys on the stairs of an all-boys school. It didn't happen. None of the moments that were supposed to happen between those two boys happened either. All because the one boy got a flat tire and by the time he arrived at the school it was too late, the moment had passed. They competed against each other in show choir competitions but never met, never spoke. One graduates and moves to New York, a year later so does the other. This is where they will meet; this will be their new moment.

The boy named Blaine worked at small music store, the kind that still sold records along with sheet music and instruments. He loved his job even if it didn't pay very much. The boy named Kurt worked for and was a student at NYADA, he lived in a studio apartment with his best friend Rachel, Blaine lived in a small apartment above the music store. When it got quiet at the music store Blaine amused himself by playing the piano and reworking pop songs into romantic ballads.

"That was fantastic!" a peppy voice said on one such day.

"Oh, thanks. I didn't realise anyone was here." Blaine replied clearly embarrassed.

"We should do a duet one day, it would be amazing. I'm Rachel Berry." She said extending her hand to him.

"Blaine Anderson." He replied shaking her hand.

"Great to meet you. Where do you keep your Broadway sheet music? I need to see if there is anything I don't already own." She asked and he wondered if she always spoke so fast.

He pointed her in the right direction and let her look for a few minutes before he went over to see if she needed any help. She handed him a huge stack of music.

"These are all my signature songs; I demand you take them off the shelf so nobody else can perform them. They wouldn't do them justice like I can."

"I'm sorry Miss Berry, was it?" She nodded, "I can't do that plus I'm pretty sure you don't actually own any of these songs, so I'm just going to put them back now."

"Fine, but don't let anyone from NYADA buy them. Except for Kurt Hummel, he can buy whatever he wants. I expect you to ID every person who comes in here and make sure."

"Right, I'll make sure to do that." He said as seriously as he could, he knew from years of dealing with his older brother it was better to just pretend to go along with people like this.

"Fantastic, I'll make sure to send you tickets for my first starring role on Broadway."

"Oh, you have a role on Broadway?"

"Not yet but I will."

"Ok then."

She turned and left leaving Blaine wondering what the hell just happened.

"Hey man." His co-worker said coming in the back door.

"Hi….hey, have you ever heard of something called NYADA? Is it like a mental institution or something?" Blaine asked.

The man threw his head back in laughter. "No, it's New York Academy of Dramatic Arts. A few of my friends from high school go there."

"Never heard of it." Blaine said.

"I'm kinda surprised, it's very prestigious. I would have thought someone like you would've been all over it."

Blaine raised an eyebrow questionably. "Someone like me?"

"I meant 'cause you're all into performing and shit."

Blaine smiled to show that he knew the other man didn't mean anything by it and then wandered over to admire the guitar on the wall.

"When are you going to stop drooling over that thing and actually buy it?"

"When I win the lottery. You know everything I make here goes towards my tuition." Blaine sighed, his parents had cut him off when he made it clear he wasn't going to be a lawyer or accountant or anything they deemed acceptable.

"Dude, you can always come work with me at my other job. White Chocolate could use a sidekick." the blonde said doing his patented body roll.

"Thanks Sam, but stripping isn't really my thing."

Sam shrugged. "If you change your mind I can put in a good word for you."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine may have exaggerated when he said all his money went to his tuition; he did allow himself one indulgence, coffee. He stood in line at a small coffee shop when he saw a beautiful man sitting alone at a table, Blaine couldn't help but stare at the way the man licked his lips after taking a sip. The man looked up at him and eyed his suspiciously before getting up and leaving quickly. Blaine was disappointed that his eye candy was gone when he noticed he had left his phone on the table. Blaine grabbed it and ran after him.

"Hey! Wait!" he yelled running to catch up to the guy.

"What?" the porcelain skinned man turned on his heel and spat at him.

"Ummm… you forgot your phone back there." Blaine explained _Also you're gorgeous and I want to ravish you_ he thought.

"Oh thanks." The nameless stranger said taking his phone.

The two just looked at each for a moment and then the taller of the two spoke.

"I need to go but thank you again."

"You're welcome."

Blaine didn't need his coffee that day, the handsome stranger was all the pick me up he needed. He spent the rest of the day lost in fantasy world which involved him doing some very fun and very undapper things with the stranger.

"Oh, Blainer's got a crush." His friend Jeff said mockingly.

"You know I think he does." His other friend Nick said.

"I do not." Blaine protested.

"You know I haven't seen you like this since…well ever." Jeff said.

"It's true! Nobody has ever been good enough for our Blainers." Nick agreed.

"That's not true I've had crushes before."

"Celebrities don't count Blaine." Sam said sitting down on the couch next to Blaine.

"I had that one crush on Gap guy. And it's not my fault there weren't many gay guys in Ohio. Who else was I supposed to crush on Sebastian? Or that creepy Eli guy who randomly added me on Facebook and was probably a serial killer?" Blaine asked making a face at both names.

"Hey you went out with Sebastian." Jeff pointed out.

"On one date, one very horrible date." Blaine reminded him.

"Whatever, tell us about this guy of yours." Nick said.

"Yeah, what's his name?" Sam asked. The three guys crowded around Blaine waiting for all the juicy details.

"I don't know. I didn't actually talk to him all that much."

"Define all that much." Nick said.

"I basically said you forgot your phone and he said thank you."

"That's it?" Jeff asked horrified.

"That's it."

"That's pathetic!"

"Jeff!" Nick scolded.

"Well it is." Jeff defended himself.

"I agree, for the record." Sam said raising his hand a little.

"Really Sam? I'm pathetic? How's pinning over your ex-girlfriend going? You guys broke up like two years ago right?" Blaine asked turning to his friend.

"Ok first of all low blow man, Mercedes is the love of my life. And second of all Jeff said it I only agreed!"

"Yeah but I can't exactly make any comments about his love life now can I?"

"True that idiot somehow got that all figured out." Sam agreed.

Jeff smiled and then kissed Nick on the cheek.

"Honey, he just called you an idiot." Nick told his boyfriend.

"I know I was ignoring that part." Jeff replied.

"Well, I've got to go take my clothes off for money. I'll see you guys later." Sam said standing up, flipping his friends off as they made catcalls after him.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Blaine asked Nick and Jeff.

"We are going to try and get you laid." Nick said standing up.

"Oh! Good plan baby!" Jeff said clapping.

Blaine tried to protest but the couple each grabbed his hands and pulled him off of the couch, they didn't let go until he was sandwiched between them in a cab.

"You aren't planning to get me drunk and try and coax me into a threeway are you? I've told you before I'm not going to do that." Blaine asked.

"No, we've given up on you for that." Nick reassured him.

"Yeah, we got Sebastian to do it." Jeff informed Blaine.

Blaine gave them a horrified look.

"What? He may be pompous but he's hot and slutty. It wasn't hard." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Actually it was _hard_." Nick joked. Jeff laughed and then high fived his boyfriend over Blaine's head.

"I never wanted to know that or any of the other things you two have told me about your sex life over the years." Blaine informed them as the cab pulled over outside the club.

"We figured we'd let you live vicariously through us, you know 'cause you're a virgin and all." Jeff said loudly drawing looks from the people waiting to get into the club.

"I hate you." Blaine hissed.

"Nope." Jeff said cheerfully.

The bouncer let them in right away telling Blaine there were plenty of guys inside who would help him out before giving him a wink and a pat on the ass.

"Ok, Blaine go get us some drinks. Jeff and I are going to find you a guy." Nick said.

"Don't worry Blainers, we've got excellent taste in men." Jeff called before bouncing off.

Blaine wondered how they expected him to carry three drinks before deciding they could fend for themselves and getting himself a beer. He found a table in the corner where he could watch his friends try and find a guy for him; every once in a while one of them would catch his eye and mouth "Him?" to Blaine, to which Blaine would shake his head.

"Are you really that picky or just not interested in hooking up with anyone?" A melodic voice asked.

"Both I guess." Blaine said turning to see who was speaking to him.

"Oh hey! It's you, phone guy!" Blaine said smiling.

"And here I thought you were phone guy."

"This place is a bust Blainers, let's go see some White Chocolate instead!" Jeff said bounding up to the table. "Oh, never mind. Look Nicky! Blainers found someone on his own!"

"Good job Blainers!" Nick congratulated his friend.

"I should probably go." Phone guy said standing up.

"No! I mean you don't have to." Blaine said reaching out to him.

"Sorry but I don't like taking care of my friends when they're drunk I'm not about to look after yours."

"They aren't drunk this is just how they are." Blaine tried to explain.

"It's true we haven't had any alcohol have we Nicky?" Jeff said

"Not a drop." Nick agreed.

"Wow, ok then. So this is just how they are all the time?"

"Yeah, well give them five minutes and they'll start making out, they're much easier to ignore then." Blaine reassured him.

"Huh, alright then. I really do have to go, my friends are going to wonder where I went."

"Bye cutie!" Jeff said

"Blainers will miss you." Nick called.

"Bye Blainers, Nicky and blonde guy whose name I didn't get." He said walking away.

"I hate you so much." Blaine told Nick and Jeff.

"What did we do?" they asked in unison.

"That was the phone guy and not only did you scare him off before I got so much as his name but now he thinks my name is Blainers thanks to you."

"But Blainers your name is Blainers." Jeff told him.

Nick nodded.

Blaine hit his head on the table repeatedly.

"So much hate." Blaine mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was not in a good mood the next day, the cover charge for the bar wasn't cheap and neither was the beer he bought there but that would've been fine if he had been able to get mystery guy's name and phone number not only did that not happen but now he'd have to skip buying coffee for the rest of the week to make up the difference. He decided to be productive at work today and work on his homework, his boss didn't care as he was a music major and the way she saw it music was music.

"Hey man, what happened last night? Niff told me that you are mad at them." Sam said coming in to start his shift. Blaine explained the previous night's events to Sam.

"That sucks but you aren't really mad at them for that are you?"

"No not mad, I'm just bummed. It's like you guys said before I don't get crushes often but this guy, I don't know there's something about him." Blaine sighed.

Sam patted Blaine's shoulder sympathetically. "If it's meant to be you'll see him again."

"Thanks man."

Sam went to the store room to do inventory leaving Blaine alone in the front of the store. The front door chimed as a customer came in, Blaine continued doing his homework figuring whoever it was would let him know if he needed help.

"Oh, hi Blainers." a voice said softly.

Blaine looked up and smiled.

"Hello phone guy."

"That's not actually my name."

"I assumed but I don't know you real name and my name isn't actually Blainers so…" Blaine shrugged.

"You're telling me that Nicky &amp; blonde guy lied to me? I'm shocked I thought I could trust them." Phone guy said with mock shock.

"Understandable you just met them, you didn't know any better. Those of us who know them don't trust a word they say."

"Who don't we trust?" Sam asked coming in the room carrying a stack of boxes.

"Nick and Jeff." Blaine explained taking a box from Sam.

"Oh yeah those two are full of shit." Sam set down his box and then stood back up.

"Hey Kurt!" he said happily.

"Hi Sam! I didn't know you worked here!" Kurt replied giving the blonde a hug.

"You know each other?" Blaine asked confused.

"Yeah we were in glee club together." Sam said.

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Blaine asked.

"No." Sam replied confused.

"This is phone guy." Blaine said gesturing to Kurt.

"No shit. That's funny. Blaine here has a huge crush on you Kurt." Sam laughed.

"I need new friends." Blaine exclaimed raising his hands in frustration.

"I agree about the other two but Sam is cool." Kurt said.

"How's Mercedes Kurt?" Sam asked suddenly.

"She's good, she's still in LA doing the singing thing."

"Good…that's good."

"Sam wants to know if she has a boyfriend." Blaine said.

"Blaine!"

"If you are going to embarrass me I'm going to embarrass you." Blaine said shrugging.

"She doesn't by the way."

Sam smiled.

"I should go now." Kurt said suddenly.

"You're always going. Either you're very busy or you don't like me much." Blaine attempted to joke.

"Maybe I like being mysterious." Kurt said coyly

"Fine, rub it in that your friends don't go around telling the object of your affection everything that comes to their minds." Blaine pouted.

"So Sam wasn't joking? You really do have a crush on me?" Kurt asked.

"I believe I said huge crush." Sam said.

"Sorry, a huge crush on me?" Kurt rephrased his question.

Blaine nodded.

"Oh."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine said tentatively.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Kurt asked nervously.

"FUCK YES!" Sam replied.

"Umm….I was asking Blaine."

"I know I was answering for him." Sam replied.

"I would very much like to go out with you Kurt." Blaine replied smiling.

"Good, that's good. I'll pick you up at like 8?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Unless….I'm off now we could go for coffee or something?"

"That would work for me." Kurt replied smiling.

"If you text Niff about this and they show up at the coffee shop I swear to god I'll murder you Sam." Blaine warned the blonde boy who immediately dropped his phone and tried to pretend he wasn't about to text the couple in question.

"Do you mind if we stop by my place first? I need to drop my bag off." Blaine asked Kurt as they left the shop.

"Sure."

"Good because we're here." Blaine said unlocking the door next to the shop. Kurt followed Blaine up the stairs to the small apartment.

"You live above the music shop?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, my boss gives me a break in the rent 'cause she said having me above the shop is like having extra security, no one can break in there without me hearing."

"Makes sense."

Blaine set his bag down and went to leave when he noticed a couple of twenty dollar bills on the table.

"Fucking Niff." He said quietly.

"What was that?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, sorry. Nick and Jeff, the guys from last night, sometimes they are huge pains in my ass and other times they sneak into my apartment and leave me money." Blaine explained.

"Wow, I wish my friends would break into my apartment and leave me money. Does this happen often?"

"Just when they feel guilty about still being rich and me spending money to hang out with them."

"It seems like there's more of a story to that."

"There is, but can it wait until like our second date?" Blaine asked.

"Yes" Kurt breathed.

"Let's go, shall we? Coffee is on me. Well on Niff actually."

"What do you keep calling them?"

"Niff, it's there couple name Nick plus Jeff equals Niff."

"Oh yeah my glee club used to do that. I wonder what ours would be….if we were a couple I mean."

"Blurt?" Blaine suggested.

"No my dad's named Burt so that would be confusing."

"Klaine?"

"Oh, I like it. This date has to go well now."


	4. Chapter 4

"So if you were in glee club with Sam then you must be from Lima as well." Blaine said.

"Born and raised. I got out there as soon as I could you don't know how much it sucks to be a gay kid in Ohio."

"Actually I do. I'm from Westerville."

"Wow."

"Yeah, Sam said that we competed against you guys a few times."

"We?" Kurt asked.

"Nick, Jeff and I were all in the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Oh! I remember you! You were the hot lead soloist!"

"Well I was the lead soloist…so guilty I guess?"

"Oh god! Was Puck right? Is Dalton a 'gay school'?" Kurt asked making air quotes.

"I don't know who Puck is but no there were a lot of straight guys there too."

"I tried to spy on you guys once but I got a flat tire."

"Really? I wonder what would have happened if you didn't get a flat? Maybe we would've met."

"We'll never know."

"Shall we do the typical first date getting to know you thing?"

"Sure. Can I start?"

"Go ahead."

"Ummm….tell me about your family."

"Not much to tell without going into the agreed upon second date material, I've got a mom, a dad and an older brother. You?"

"A dad, a step-mom and a step-brother who is the same age as me. My mom died when I was eight."

"That really sucks."

"It does. Tell me who your first date was with."

"This guy named Sebastian from Dalton, he intrigued me at first but when we went out he was such a pompous ass. He spent the whole time trying to get into my pants. Yours?"

"A guy named Chandler who I met at a music store….huh, that's apparently a thing for me. Anyway he was nice enough but there was no spark."

"There's gotta be a spark."

"Yes there does. First kiss?"

"Jeff, before he met Nick. We were playing spin the bottle. I hope for Nick's sake that Jeff's kissing has improved since then 'cause it was _bad. _You?"

"Chandler. It's what convinced me there was no spark. Umm…ok this is more awkward and personal but how many guys have you slept with?"

"Ummm….wow, ok. None."

"I'm sorry did you say nine?"

"No I said none as in zero."

"Oh…but how? You're gorgeous."

Blaine blushed. "Thanks. I've just never been in love so….yeah don't judge me please."

"I wouldn't. I've been with one guy. We weren't in love or anything though. I had just moved here and went to this party where I got drunk and slept with a random, fortunately we were sober enough to remember to use a condom but I felt so cheap afterwards that I decided not to have sex with a guy unless I was in love with him. You can judge me if you want."

"No judgements here." Blaine said raising his hands.

"Ok. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"No, you?"

No."

"Oh, I have a question. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Blaine asked trying to lighten the mood.

"I have actually, a friend of mine name Brittany. I was trying to be straight. You?"

"Yeah, when we were playing spin the bottle and I kissed Jeff I also kissed my friend David's girlfriend. It was awkward."

"Let's see next question….oh! Are you in school?"

"Yeah I go to Juilliard, you?"

"NYADA."

"Oh, I hear they don't accept very many people; you must be very good."

Kurt shrugged. "I could say the same about you, Juilliard is very impressive."

"Well I guess we're both very talented."

"I guess so. Next question, who is your celebrity crush?"

"If I have to pick just one I'd have to go with Ryan Gosling."

"Good choice. I have to answer that now don't I?"

Blaine nodded.

"Ok, you might not have heard of him as he isn't super famous yet. It's the guy from those Free Credit Rating commercials."

"Cooper Anderson." Blaine gulped.

"Yes! You've heard of him? Hardly anyone has which is a shame he's so dreamy, he's…"

"My brother, he's my brother." Blaine interrupted.

"Oh. Well that's embarrassing."

"And awkward."

"And awkward. I guess I need to find a new celebrity crush."

"I'll share Ryan with you if you want." Blaine offered.

"That's very generous and kinky of you. I'm in." Kurt teased.

The boys sat talking in the coffee shop until the manager came over to tell them they either had to buy more drinks over leave, Blaine looked at his watch and realised they had been there for almost four hours.

"Do you want to grab some dinner?" Kurt asked

"I would love to, can we go to my place and I can cook? I'm not a great cook but I do pretty good spaghetti." Blaine replied.

"That works."

Blaine took Kurt's hand as they walked to Blaine's apartment. They were surprised to find Nick and Jeff in Blaine's apartment putting away groceries.

"What are you two doing?" Blaine greeted his friends.

"We brought you food, oh hey phone guy!" Jeff said turning around.

"Um…hi?" Kurt replied.

"Guys this is Kurt." Blaine introduced the boy.

"Nice to meet you properly Kurt, I'm Nick this is my boyfriend Jeff." Nick said shaking Kurt's hand.

"So why did you guys bring me food?" Blaine asked.

"Cause you needed some." Nick replied.

"I was going to go shopping on the weekend." Blaine told him.

"Yeah but groceries are expensive." Jeff said.

"Umm…I think I'm going to go downstairs and hang out with Sam for a bit." Kurt said backing out of the room.

"I know I'm not rich like you guys anymore but I can afford my own food. I don't need the charity." Blaine said rubbing his forehead.

"We should tell him." Nick said to Jeff.

"I think you're right Nicky."

"Tell me what?"

"The money we give you, the money we use to buy you groceries, it isn't ours." Nick said slowly.

"It's your parents money, I figured since neither of you has a job." Blaine said

"No, I mean it's….it's from Cooper. He knew you wouldn't take it from him so he sends it to us and we give it to you." Nick explained.

Blaine blinked a few times trying to let it sink in.

"We haven't spoken since my parents cut me off."

"We know, he calls us all the time to ask about you." Jeff said patting Blaine's back.

"He doesn't call me."

"He tried a few times but you didn't answer."

"I took my anger at my parents out on him, didn't I?"

"You did Blainers, but Cooper isn't like them. He's a good guy underneath all his crazy." Nick said.

"Just like the two of you." Blaine smiled.

"Was that a compliment? Did Blainers just compliment us Nicky?"

"I think he might have Jeffy."

The three boys shared a quick hug.

"You should call Cooper." Jeff told Blaine.

"I will, not today though I need to wrap my head around this."

"So, how did you find phone guy?" Nick said changing the subject.

"He came into the store." Blaine explained heading down the stairs to tell Kurt it was safe to come back up. Nick and Jeff bounded after him.

"Kurtsie you can come back up now!" Jeff called.

"Kurtsie? I like it." Nick told his boyfriend.

"I don't." Kurt said.

"Trust me they don't care." Blaine told him.

"Hey Sammy!" Jeff waved.

"Hi Niff." He replied.

"Look Blainers found phone guy!" Jeff said excitedly.

"I know, I was there plus I know Kurt." Sam said.

"You do? White Chocolate was holding out on us!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Wait, do you have other friends Sammy? Outside of the three of us?" Nick asked with a mix of surprise and hurt.

"Yes." Sam replied.

Nick and Jeff gasped and grabbed onto each other.

"He has other friends." Nick said to Jeff.

"He has other gay friends! We're not special!" Jeff explained.

"I'm devastated! Are you devastated?" Nick asked.

"I am! Are you devastated Blainers?" Jeff asked.

"No, he is allowed to have outside friends." Blaine said shrugging.

"Oh god now Blaine is going to tell us he has other friends!" Nick sobbed.

"If I had other friends why would I hang out with the two of you?" Blaine asked.

"You love us Blainers!" They said in unison each kissing one of his cheeks.

"Whatever. Kurt and I going upstairs to have some dinner." Blaine said.

"Sounds good! I'm hungry." Jeff said clapping his hands.

"Honey, I think they want to be alone." Nick said.

"Oh! But we didn't buy Blaine any condoms!" Jeff exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh shit! We should run to the store and get some!" Nick said.

"Guys! Stop! We just met!" Blaine said his eyes wide.

"Kurt, Blaine why don't you two go upstairs I'll see if I can distract Niff." Sam suggested.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm really sorry about them." Blaine said to Kurt when they got back upstairs.

"I understand I have crazy friends too. I think they mean well though."

"I think they do. Ok, so spaghetti." Blaine said pulling out the ingredients from his cupboards.

"Jarred sauce really Blaine?"

"Does sauce come any other way?"

"Well there's always homemade."

"I have never had homemade spaghetti sauce in my entire life."

"Well that's sad. Tell you what we'll have the jarred stuff today but at some point in the future I'm going to teach how to make your own."

"Sounds like a plan." Blaine smiled.

"Why don't you pick a movie for us to watch after we're done eating?" Blaine suggested while he was cooking, Kurt looked through Blaine's collection and settled on Moulin Rouge.

"You have a great collection." Kurt commented.

"Thanks. Dinner will be ready soon, I may have made too much though I'm used to cooking for Sam and Niff as well as myself."

"Do they live here too?" Kurt asked looking around the tiny apartment wondering how four men could live there.

"No, they just spend most of their time here." Blaine laughed. "And they all have keys."

"They all have keys?"

"Yeah but I have keys to their place too."

"What if you don't want company?"

"That's why the door also has a chain."

"Oh ok. The four of you are really close huh?"

"Yeah, well Nick, Jeff and I have known each other a really long time and Sam's just awesome we bonded rather quickly. I actually thought he was gay when I first met him and had a small crush on him."

"Me too!" Kurt exclaimed.

Blaine laughed.

"After my parents cut me off they became my family, you know?"

"Understandable. I know you didn't want to talk about this today but I'm still going to ask do you have any contact with your family?"

"Not with my parents but I just found out Cooper's being giving me money, so I guess I should call him tomorrow."

"You don't seem thrilled."

"I'm worried about how it will go."

"If you need moral support I'd be happy to be there when you call him."

"Yeah?"

Kurt nodded.

They ate their dinner and Blaine put the leftovers in the fridge, knowing with his friends it wouldn't last long. Kurt and Blaine sat on Blaine's bed with his laptop to watch Moulin Rouge, Blaine had a really shitty TV that had a tendency to randomly turn off so he used it as little as possible. At some point they both fell asleep with Blaine's laptop in between them. They woke up the next morning with sore necks to the sound of Kurt's phone.

"Hey Rachel." He answered his phone.

"I know, I fell asleep watching a movie." He replied to whatever Rachel said.

"A friend's."

"No you don't know him."

"Yes, it's a him."

"No he's not a serial killer."

"He's friends with Sam for one thing."

"Yes, that Sam."

"I should go now Rachel. I'll see you at home later."

Kurt hit the end call button of his phone. "Sorry about that, it was my roommate she's a little crazy."

"She was just worried because you didn't go home. It's sweet."

"Yeah it is. Do you want breakfast before you call your brother?"

"Ugh! You're really going to make me do that?" Blaine asked flopping over.

"Yes."

"You're mean! No you aren't, I shouldn't have said that."

"Blaine it's fine, I know you were joking."

"Ok, breakfast will be ready in a few seconds." Blaine said standing up and walking to his kitchen.

"A few seconds? What are you planning on feeding me Blaine?"

"Poptarts." Blaine said proudly.

"No."

"No?"

"No. You go shower or something and I'll make us a real breakfast."

"But they're actual Poptarts, not the store brand or anything." Blaine insisted.

Kurt looked at Blaine and blinked a few times.

"I've got Eggos, it you'd prefer."

"Wow."

"I think I'm going to shut-up now."

"Good plan." Kurt said looking around Blaine's kitchen.

Blaine watched Kurt as he cooked.

"What are you making?"

"Pancakes."

"Oh! I love pancakes!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Good."

"Where did you learn to cook?"

"I used to help my mom when I was little and then when she died I realised I either had to learn to cook or continue to eat the TV dinners my dad made for dinner and those are not food."

"There's nothing wrong with TV dinners." Blaine said quietly.

"They aren't real food Blaine. Please tell me you don't eat that shit."

"Sometimes."

"If you want to be my boyfriend you won't ever eat another TV dinner."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll never eat another TV dinner. "

Kurt smiled.

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend now?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know, we haven't kissed yet. There may not be a spark." Kurt said playfully.

"We better see." Blaine said moving towards Kurt

"Yes we should." Kurt said breathlessly.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's face and placed a gentle kiss on the taller man's mouth. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and deepened the kiss. They stopped kissing to catch their breath and pressed their foreheads together with their eyes closed.

"Wow, definite spark." Kurt said quietly.

"Oh yeah." Blaine replied.

They traded a few smaller kisses until Blaine's smoke detector reminded them that Kurt had been making breakfast.

"Ok, we better stop or I'll be homeless and unemployed, and then I'd have to move with Niff and Sam and I don't think I can handle that Kurt." Blaine said pulling away.

"Ok, no burning the place down got it." Kurt said nodding.

Kurt went back to making the breakfast as Blaine watched. Normally Kurt would find it disconcerting to have someone watching his every move but for some reason it didn't bother him when it was Blaine. After they ate and did the dishes together Kurt handed Blaine his phone.

"Time to call your brother." He said.

Blaine took a deep breath and then took his phone from his new boyfriend.

_You've reached the voicemail of Cooper Anderson, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can. BEEEP_

"Hi Cooper, it's….it's Blaine. Umm. Nick and Jeff told me what you've been doing for me and I just….Thank you Cooper. You have no idea how much the money has helped me, or maybe you do. I don't know. Anyway, I'm really sorry that I stopped talking to you when mom and dad cut me off, I think I took my anger at them out on you and that wasn't fair of me. So, umm…if you want to call me back I'll answer. Yeah, ok. Bye."

Blaine hung up the phone and turned to Kurt who wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Kurt whispered.

"I want you to be." Blaine replied his voice thick with emotion.

"Do you have to work today?" Kurt asked

"Yeah in like half an hour."

"Ok, you go shower and then I'm going to go home and later I'll stop by and maybe I'll bring my roommate with me so we can try and compare who has the crazier friends."

"Has she ever tried to give you the sex talk?"

"No." Kurt replied wrinkling his brow wondering where this was going.

"Then I'm going to win 'cause Niff did."

"They tried to give you the sex talk?"

"They even offered to demonstrate a few things."

"Please tell me they were joking."

"I have no idea I ran out of there as fast as I could just in case. I love them and all but I really don't want to see that."

"That's disturbing."

"Oh baby, you don't even know the half of it."

"You called me baby."

"I did and you called me honey earlier."

"I like it."

"Me too." Blaine smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

It was rather busy at the music store that day, there was a close call when someone was looking at the guitar that Blaine had been eyeing but Sam took it down and hid it in the backroom when the person wasn't looking and Blaine explained to the person that particular guitar wasn't for sale but the one next to it was and it was even better (it wasn't but Blaine didn't want to completely lose the sale). It had finally slowed done enough where Blaine was going to take his lunch break when Kurt walked in followed by the crazy girl Blaine had met earlier in the week.

"Hey baby! You're just in time for my lunch break!" Blaine greeted Kurt.

"Oh good! Blaine this is my roommate Rachel, Rachel this is my boyfriend Blaine." Kurt introduced the two.

"We've met, and while I am a little disappointed that you are gay I'm very happy that Kurt had found someone and I would still like to do that duet you begged me for at some point." Rachel said.

"Umm…I think you suggested a duet not me, I've never heard you sing." Blaine replied.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Oh dear God, she's going to sing now." Kurt remarked.

Rachel cleared her throat and took a deep breath in preparation for one of her signature jaw dropping performances when Nick and Jeff burst in the shop.

"Hi Blainers, Hi Sammy, Hi Kurtsie." They called in unison.

"Oh, they have a girl with them Nicky." Jeff said surprised.

"Hello miss, my name is Nick this is my boyfriend Jeff, we are both very pleased to meet you." Nick said kissing Rachel's hand.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry."

"Lovely to meet you Rachel." Jeff said slightly bowing.

Kurt watched the interaction very confused.

"The only time they remember their Dalton training is when there is a woman present." Blaine explained.

"If they were straight they'd have girls falling all over them." Sam added.

"So, if we were to make sure to always have Rachel around then they'll always be like this?" Kurt asked.

"I think it wears off after a while." Blaine said tapping his chin wondering if it really could work.

"Come on, if we sneak out now we can go grab some lunch without them noticing and tagging along." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt looked at Rachel like he was unsure if he should leave her there or not.

"Don't worry Kurt I'll take care of Rachel." Sam told him.

Kurt and Blaine went up to Blaine's apartment where Blaine made them sandwiches for lunch.

"I still kinda bad leaving Rachel like that, I mean she's crazy and all but I don't think she's as bad as Niff." Kurt said.

"Don't worry about it Kurt, Sam can control Niff. If they get too crazy he just shows them his abs and that shuts them up for a few minutes." Blaine told him.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It works when I do it too, but I'm not as comfortable doing things like that as Sam is." Blaine shrugged.

Kurt swallowed his bite of sandwich. "And now I want to see your abs."

"Like right now?" Blaine asked.

"No... well, yes. It's your fault you mentioned them."

Blaine stood up and pulled his shirt up a little before pulling it back down quickly.

"Hey!" Kurt cried.

"Sorry babe that was just the preview. If you want more you've got to wine and dine me." Blaine winked.

Both Kurt and Blaine chuckled.

"Klaine! You guys forgot us and the lovely Rachel." Jeff said bounding up Blaine's stairs.

"Honey I feel like that should be Klainers, after all his name is Blainers not Blaine." Nick said coming up behind Jeff.

"Good point my love!" Jeff replied, "Anyway, don't worry about it Klainers we're here for lunch now."

"Are you guys sure they wanted to have lunch with us?" Rachel asked.

"We would've asked you Rachel but we figured you were busy talking to Sam." Kurt told her.

"Rachel, would you like a sandwich?" Blaine asked as Niff raided his fridge, finding the left over spaghetti.

"Yes please, a veggie one would be great."

"Alright then. Hey Niff, leave some of that for Sam's lunch break."

"Of course, we wouldn't want poor Sammy to starve." Nick said.

"It's true we love Sammy." Jeff agreed.

"Do you know what I just realised Nicky?"

"What's that Jeffy?'

"We've known Rachel for like ten minutes and we don't have a nickname for her yet."

"Well that just won't do. I suggest we call her Rachy."

"It's not great but it'll have to do."

"Sorry." Blaine told Rachel handing her a sandwich.

"It's fine. Have you been IDing people like I told you to?" She asked.

"What?"

"So you don't accidentally sell one of my songs to someone from NYADA."

"Oh right, of course I have." Blaine lied, Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine mouthed the word _later_ to him. Kurt nodded.

"So Rachy, tell us all about yourself. Namely do you have a boyfriend?" Jeff asked.

"I do have a boyfriend." She told him.

"Fantastic, is he hot? More importantly is he good in bed?" Nick asked.

"Oh my god!" Kurt exclaimed covering his ears.

"Calm down Kurt, I'm not going to discuss mine and Finn's sex life." Rachel told him.

"She's dating my brother." Kurt explained when the three boys gave him puzzled looks.

"Technically he's your step-brother." Rachel said.

"Whatever." Kurt said waving her off.

"Sorry Kurtsie we won't ask Rachy about her sex life well you're around anymore." Nick told him while Jeff nodded.

"We probably shouldn't talk about sex around him at all since he's not getting any what with Blainers being a big virgin and all." Jeff told his boyfriend.

Rachel chocked on her sandwich.

Blaine's phone rang; he looked at the Caller ID "It's Cooper." He announced.

Kurt, Nick and Jeff stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Well answer it!" Jeff said.

Blaine reached out for Kurt's hand as he answered the phone.

"Hey Cooper."

"Hi Blaine, you answered."

"I said I would when I left you that message."

"I know but I still wasn't sure."

"Understandable, I haven't been a good brother to you."

"But you called me today so that's something."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Cooper. I think I was mad that mom and dad supported you and your acting but they cut me off for going into music."

"It wasn't right of them to do that Blaine but you should know I want to be there for you. I know you're talented and one day they are going to regret their decision, you're going to be rich and famous and they'll be the bastards you treated you like crap and the whole world will know that."

"Thank you Coop, not just for that but for the money too." Blaine closed his eyes, "I think there were times if it wasn't for that I wouldn't have been able to afford to eat." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand.

"I know it's not much, but I can give you more. I can pay your tuition if you want Blaine."

"No, it's ok. I'm ok now. The first apartment I had when I moved here was just too expensive where I live now is more affordable."

"Good. So how's New York, got yourself a boyfriend yet?"

"I do actually."

"Really? How long have you been together."

"Since yesterday."

Cooper laughed.

"How's LA? Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"Naw man, it would be unfair for me to commit to one woman."

Blaine laughed. "Of course what was I thinking?"

"So, tell me all about this guy of yours."

"Later."

"Is he there?"

"Yup."

"Ok then, tell me about him later. Hey! This means I get another phone call right?"

"A lot more phone calls."

"Good."

Blaine saw Nick and Jeff waving at him.

"Hang on a sec Coop." He told his brother, "What?" he asked Nick and Jeff.

"Tell him we said Hi!" Nick said.

"And give him our love!" Jeff added.

"Coop, Niff says hi and they love you."

"Tell them I said hi back and of course they do." Cooper laughed.

"Aw shit, I've got to go my lunch break is over." Blaine said looking at the clock on his microwave.

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah it does, I'll call you soon ok?"

"You'd better."

"Cooper?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"I love you too squirt."

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever you say Blainey."

"Bye Coop."

"Bye."

Blaine ended the call.

"See that wasn't so bad now was it?" Kurt said.

"No it wasn't bad at all."

They shared a quick kiss.

"I really do have to go back to work so, yeah I'll see you all later." Blaine said heading back to the shop.

"Oh and Niff, don't eat all my food, have sex in my bed or watch porn on my computer." He called.

"One of these days he's going to forget to tell us that before he leaves us alone in his apartment and we are going to have a party." Jeff said.

Kurt glared at them.

"Hey, he only said we couldn't have sex in his bed, he never mentioned his couch or shower." Nick pointed out.

"You're right! Let's wait until Kurtsie and Rachy leave and have some fun." Jeff replied.

"See now I'm not going to leave you two alone here and I'll make sure Rachel stays too."

Rachel nodded.

"Drat!"

"Foiled again!"

A few minutes later Sam came upstairs.

"Blaine said there's left over spaghetti for me." He announced

Jeff pushed the bowl of pasta towards his friend.

"Thank God! I'm starving!" Sam said diving in.

"Are you dancing tonight Sammy?" Jeff asked.

"Not tonight."

"Cool, we should all go out to karaoke tonight then!" Jeff said happily.

"Awesome, I'll tell Blaine when I get back to work. Unless Kurt sees him first."

"I'm not leaving this apartment until they do, so you'll probably see him first."

"You know they may threaten to have sex in various areas of the apartment but they won't actually do it." Sam said out of the corner of his eye he saw Nick and Jeff exchange a look.

"No! You didn't!" he exclaimed.

They looked guilty but didn't say anything.

"Oh God! Not the couch! I've slept on that couch!"

"Well…if that bothers you…"Nick said quietly.

"My bed! This is why Blaine didn't want to live with you isn't it?" Sam exclaimed horrified.

The couple nodded.

"I need to move. Do you guys need a roommate?" Sam asked Kurt and Rachel.

They shook their heads.

"Damn."

"You can get a new bed." Kurt suggested

"And locks for my bedroom door, yes. Good plan." Sam said pointing at Kurt.

"We're sorry Sammy." Nick said.

"No you're not."

"We probably won't do it again." Jeff said.

"Probably?"

"We make no promises." Nick shrugged.

"I….I…..think I'm going to go back to work now." Sam said standing up despite the fact he still had most of his lunch break left.

"You guys are horrible!" Kurt told them after Sam had left.

The couple laughed.

"Our friends are so gullible." Jeff said to Nick smiling.

"You mean you didn't…." Rachel started.

"Have sex on Sam's bed? No of course not." Nick laughed.

"What about Blaine's couch?" Kurt asked.

"Nope."

"You two are so mean." Kurt told them.

"We prefer to think of ourselves as hilarious." Jeff told Kurt.

"Unbelievable." Kurt muttered.

Kurt got up and cleared all the dirty dishes off the table and gave them a quick but through washing. When the dishes were done the foursome had decided they had spent enough time in Blaine's apartment without him and went down to the music store. When they entered Sam was giving Niff dirty looks until Rachel went over to him and informed him that they had just been teasing him. Everyone could see the relief on his face.

"Did Sam tell you about karaoke tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"He did, but I was kinda hoping we could do something just the two of us. But if you want to go that's cool, we can totally do that." Blaine said.

"Hmmm…I think I would love to spend some more alone time with you, I never got the story about your parents from you. Although I think I got it figured out from hearing you talk to your brother earlier." Kurt leaned over the counter and gave Blaine a quick kiss, he laughed when he pulled away and Blaine leaned forward to try and reconnect their lips.

"Don't worry sweetheart you'll get more kisses later." Kurt told him.

Blaine smiled widely.

"So, well they're all out at karaoke what are we going to do?" Kurt asked.

"We could find somewhere nice but not too expensive to go for dinner and then take a walk."

"That sounds good, there's a sushi place not far from my apartment that is pretty reasonable."

"Perfect. So I just realized that I don't have my boyfriend's phone number."

"Oh yeah, we never did exchange numbers did we?"

"Nope."

They traded phones and each put their number.

"Now we're officially boyfriends." Blaine announced.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening the new couple grabbed some sushi and brought it back to Kurt's apartment, Kurt was determined to get Blaine to tell him what had happened with his parents and he figured that would be easier in a private setting, besides that Blaine hadn't seen Kurt's apartment yet and Kurt wanted to show it off, he was pretty proud of his decorating skills.

"This place is great; I like how you compensated for the lack of walls." Blaine said looking around.

"Thanks." Kurt said smiling.

"Too bad my place is much too small to do something like this in." Blaine remarked.

"But at least you don't have a roommate so the lack of walls isn't that big of a deal." Kurt replied.

"True."

Kurt took their sushi out of the containers and places it on plates and the poured them each a glass of wine, they sat on the couch.

"Ok, I have to tell you about my parents now right?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded.

"Alright, so my parents were pretty good parents to me when I was little, very doting. But then when I came out they….they wanted nothing to do with me. They couldn't accept the fact I was gay and tried to straighten me out for the longest time. They thought when I was….oh I haven't told you this yet. Umm… when I was 14 I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with my friend, he was the only other gay guy at the school and I had _just _come out. After the dance was over we were waiting for his dad to pick us up and we…we were attacked."

"Oh Blaine." Kurt said softly placing his hand on his boyfriend's arm.

"My parents thought that was a good thing, they hoped if I associated being gay with pain I would decide it wasn't worth it."

"But it doesn't work that way! You can't choose your sexuality." Kurt exclaimed.

"I know but they don't believe that. They would've made me stay at that school but Cooper made them transfer me to Dalton. He told them if they didn't he would tell their friends everything and they didn't want to deal with that embarrassment so they gave in." Blaine stopped and took a drink of his wine.

"After that I hardly saw them, at the time I chalked it up to the fact I was boarding a Dalton but even when I went home on weekends and for holidays it was like they didn't know who I was, until my senior year, when my dad got the idea that I should be a lawyer or an accountant or something else that involved wearing a suit and being 'a man' at first I was just so happy that he was talking me again that I thought about it. I came to close to applying to some pre-law programs but then I realised that would never make me happy. So I told my parents that, I told them that I want to go into music. They told me that was unacceptable, they said if I was going to insist on being gay then I at very least needed to pick a manly career. I told them that I was going to live my life to make myself happy and if they loved me they would support that. I told them that this was no different from Cooper going into acting and if they could support him then they should support me too."

"What did they say?" Kurt asked tentatively.

"They said it was alright for Cooper because he's straight, he's already a man, but if I went through with this, if I pursued music then that would be it for us, I would no longer be their son. They gave me to graduation to decide. I didn't think they meant it you know? They were my parents they had to love me and I figured once I told them that yes, I really wanted to pursue music that they would come around."

"But they didn't." Kurt said softly

"But they didn't. They asked me right before graduation what I had decided and I told them and that was it. They didn't even come to the ceremony and when I went home after all my stuff was packed in boxes on the lawn and the locks were changed. They would even answer the door to me, I could see them sitting right there and they would even open the goddamn door." Blaine eyes filled with tears, even though it had happened a few years ago being disowned by your parents is a kind of pain that never truly goes away.

Kurt didn't know what to say, he didn't think there was anything he could say that would make Blaine feel better so he just held him and let the curly haired man cry.


	8. Chapter 8

Blaine and Kurt spent the next two months completely wrapped up in each other culminating in one perfect night if Blaine had his way that night would've happened almost as soon as he met Kurt but Kurt insisted they wait, he reasoned that Blaine had waited this long to make sure it was right so a little longer wouldn't kill him. Blaine knew as long as it was with Kurt then it would be right but he agreed to wait and he was glad he did as the night they had shared could not have been more perfect, the next morning they lied in each other's arms in Blaine bed when they heard a key in his door.

"Did you remember to put the chain on?" Kurt asked.

Before Blaine could answer Nick and Jeff came bounding up the stairs.

"Oh my god Nicky! Do you see what I see? Jeff exclaimed.

"Our little Blainers finally lost his virginity!" Nick replied.

The couple embraced each other and pretended to cry tears of pride.

"He's all grown up now Jeffy!" Nick sobbed.

"I know!" Jeff replied.

Kurt tried to burrow under the blankets but Blaine stopped him, telling him that Niff would pull the blankets off of him if he did that and considering they were both still naked that didn't seem like something Kurt or Blaine would want.

"Did you boys remember to use lots of lube and condoms?" Jeff asked.

"Yes." Blaine replied.

"Blaine! Don't encourage them!" Kurt admonished.

"If I don't answer them they'll never leave us alone." Blaine informed him.

Nick tugged Jeff's sleeve and the taller man turned his head, they shared a look.

"Oh right! We've got to go!" Jeff announced and the couple left.

Neither Blaine nor Kurt had any idea where they ran off to but they honestly didn't care.

"Go put the chain on the door and then come back here for round 2." Kurt told Blaine.

Blaine bolted out of bed and ran down the stairs locking the door before jumping back onto the bed and Kurt.

That night they were invited to a party at Niff and Sam's apartment. Blaine didn't question it something he regretted as soon as they got there and saw the "Congratulations on Losing Your Virginity Blaine!" banner and a penis shaped cake. Blaine was thankful that it was a small party, just Niff, Sam, Rachel, oh and Finn and Blaine's boss Lexi, two people that neither Kurt nor Blaine wanted to know about their sex life. Finn seemed to have no idea what the party was about, somehow having missed the banner until the cake was brought out. When he saw the cake his eyes got huge and he stammered out his congratulations unsure of what to say.

"This is the biggest apartment I have ever seen." Kurt said looking around.

"Yeah Nick and Jeff come from really rich families, they bought this place thinking I could have the extra room but I have too many self-preservation instincts to let that happen." Blaine explained.

"So Sam has that room right?"

"Yeah when I met him we were both living in this shit hole building that charged way too much, but then it got shut down by the city and I moved above the music store and he moved in here."

"How bad does an apartment building have to be in order to be shut down?" Kurt wondered.

"Really fucking bad Kurt." Blaine told him.

"So, what's in that room?" Kurt asked pointing to the door that was next to Nick and Jeff's bedroom.

"I don't know for sure but I think it's a sex room." Blaine told Kurt.

"Are you serious?"

"The door is always locked and not even Sam has seen the inside of the room and he lives here so what else could it be?"

"It's definitely a sex room." Sam agreed coming up behind the couple.

"What does gay sex involve that it requires a whole room?" Finn asked

"Oh honey, straight people can have a sex room too." Lexi told Finn, causing Rachel to wrap her arm through Finn's letting Blaine and Sam's boss know Finn was taken.

"Why are all of you in the hall?" Nick asked coming up to the group.

"We're talking about your sex room." Sam informed him pointing to the door.

"That is not a sex room." Jeff said sounding rather annoyed.

"Then what is it?" Blaine asked.

"None of your damn business." Jeff told him.

"Jeff, honey, it's ok." Nick reassured his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Jeff. I was only joking." Blaine said.

"I know; just its private ok?" Jeff responded.

"Of course. I won't mention it again." Blaine told his friend.

"Thanks. Now it's time for you to relay all the details of losing your virginity."

"NO!" Blaine, Kurt and Finn yelled in unison.

Jeff pouted.

"It's ok baby, we'll get Blainers drunk one time when these two aren't around and he'll tell us everything." Nick comforted his boyfriend.

Jeff smiled and then remembered something and nudged his boyfriend.

"So we were wondering what everyone was doing the weekend after next." Nick said.

"Kurt and I have big plans." Blaine said not knowing why Nick was asking but knowing with Niff it was always good to have an exit strategy.

"Oh, that's too bad. We're getting married that weekend and kinda hoping you could attend." Jeff said nonchalantly.

"Are you fucking serious?" Blaine exclaimed.

Both Nick and Jeff nodded with big smiles on their faces before being tackle hugged by both Blaine and Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about no update yesterday I tried but I just couldn't get it to work. To make up for it though you'll get 9 &amp; 10 that you would've got yesterday (9 is a mini-chapter) and 11.

* * *

A few days later Lexi came into the music store, which was pretty unusual she might own the place but Blaine and Sam pretty much ran it she usually only came in if one of them couldn't work or to give them their paychecks so Blaine was pretty surprised to see her.

"Blaine I need to talk to you for a moment." She told him.

"What's up?" he asked a bit concerned; he knew he was good at his job but everyone got a few butterflies when their boss utters those words to them.

"There's no easy way to say this."

"Ok."

"I met someone."

"That's great Lexi, geez you had me scared there for a minute."

"He lives in LA."

"That sucks, is he going to move here?"

"No, I'm moving there."

"What about the store?"

"I'm going to open one there."

"And have two stores?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Blaine, I'm closing this one and selling the building."

"So I'm going to be unemployed and homeless."

"Actually I was hoping you and Sam would be willing to move to LA and run the new store for me."

"Oh."

"Do you want to take some time to think about it?"

Blaine nodded. Blaine didn't want to leave New York but he really didn't know how he could afford to stay.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine spent the next two weeks searching online job ads and applying to as many places as he could but knowing that Lexi paid him well above minimum wage and he was never going to find a job that paid nearly as well, maybe he could get two jobs but then with attending school as well that wouldn't leave very much time to spend with Kurt.

And on top of that he still needed to find a new place to live that wasn't crazy expensive, sure he could move in with Niff if Sam moved out (Blaine was pretty sure Sam was going to go to LA even though they hadn't really spoken about it), they'd let him live there rent free but with them going to be newlyweds soon he wanted to give them their privacy. He did find one apartment that he might be able to afford that didn't look too murdery but he would either need to find a job that pays at least as well as his current one or he'd have to ask Cooper for more money, and he really didn't want to do that even if Cooper didn't mind helping out.

Lexi told him that she was trying to decide between two places and would probably be moving within the month. Blaine was stressed and he knew he should tell Kurt about what was happening but he honestly didn't know how to go about bringing it up. Besides he was worried that Kurt would ask Blaine to move in with him and while that was something Blaine would love to do in the future it was just too soon. Blaine was afraid if they moved in at this stage it would harm their relationship but he was also afraid if Kurt asked and Blaine turned him down that too would harm their relationship.

If Blaine said part of him wasn't tempted to move to LA he would be lying. He knew he would have a job there, it would be easier to start his music career there plus Cooper lived there. Honestly if it wasn't for Kurt he would already be packing his bags. He knew Juilliard should also be a factor, he knew he was lucky to go there and it was a great school but considering the fact he had no idea how he'd afford it even if he did stay he figured it was a moot point right now.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair and decided not to think about this for the rest of the day. Today was Nick and Jeff's wedding day so Blaine was going to forget all his personal drama for the day and go celebrate with his friends. Blaine got to the venue and wondered exactly how long Niff had been planning their wedding without telling him. The place was gorgeous and while both Nick and Jeff's families had enough money to buy a small country Blaine was pretty sure that booking an in-demand wedding venue like this one took months if not years, there was no way they started planning this two weeks ago. The couple had decided to keep their wedding limited to family and close friends, it was not the big extravagant affair either of their mothers had wanted but both women were in attendance with proud smiles on their faces and Blaine could hear them discussing how grown up their little boys were. Blaine smiled and waved at them as he walked past them to stand at the alter where he was acting as Nick's best man, Sam who was Jeff's best man stood at the other side. As Blaine waited for the ceremony to start he looked around, normally the families would be split with one groom's family on one side and the other groom's family on the other but Nick and Jeff had been together so long that traditional seemed silly so the families were intermingled. Blaine saw his old friends from Dalton Wes and David sitting near the front with Wes' fiancée and David's girlfriend who Blaine hadn't met before. He gave them a small wave before spotting Kurt and giving him a wink; Kurt smiled and blew Blaine a kiss before resuming his conversation with Rachel.

The ceremony was beautiful, both Nick and Jeff had thrown a few jokes into their vows which just made the wedding even more perfect. The reception was absolutely crazy and Blaine didn't remember half of it the next day but he woke up with a rather large hangover and an equally hung over Kurt curled into his side and judging from the groaning Sam had slept on Blaine's couch. For some reason Nick and Jeff decided not to take a honeymoon, Blaine didn't really understand as they certainly could afford one but he figured it was their decision so he didn't question it but he did vaguely remember telling Sam he could sleep on his couch so Nick and Jeff could have loud 'we just got married' sex without Sam having to hear it. Of course Niff neglected to tell them they were spending the next few days at the honeymoon suite of the Plaza so Sam could have slept in his own bed instead of Blaine's couch that always left him with a crick in his neck. But to be fair to the couple they did just get married and their friend's sleep arrangements was not high on their list of priorities at the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Kurt Hummel was a lot of things but stupid was not one of them. He hadn't known Blaine for terribly long but he'd like to think after almost three months he knew his boyfriend fairly well or at least well enough to tell when Blaine was keeping something from him. He waited patiently for Blaine to come to him and tell him what it was but that didn't seem to be going to happen, so he started to ask Blaine what was wrong and Blaine told him he was just tired or school was kicking his butt at the moment, Kurt didn't want to accuse Blaine of lying but well Blaine was lying to him Kurt was sure of it. Today he decided he would get the truth from Blaine, he knew the truth couldn't be anywhere near as bad as what he was imaging.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively as he made his boyfriend some breakfast.

"Yes baby."

"What's been bothering you lately?" Kurt asked putting the eggs on two plates.

"What makes you think something has been bothering me?"

"Because I know you Blaine and I can tell something is on your mind."

Blaine chewed on his lip and Kurt knew he was debating whether to tell him or not.

"Are you cheating on me?" Kurt asked.

"What? No!"

"Breaking up with me?"

"No!"

"Dying?"

"No."

"Then tell me, I can handle whatever it is."

"Lexi's selling the shop and moving to LA. She wants me and Sam to go with her and help her open a shop there."

"Are you going to go?"

"I don't know Kurt. I want to stay but I don't know how I can afford to, I'm losing my job and my apartment."

"But there are other jobs."

"I've been looking but I haven't been able to find anything so far. And even when I do it won't pay nearly as much as Lexi paid me."

"It sounds like you want to go."

"I'm beginning to think I don't have a choice."

"What about Juilliard?"

"Either way I'm going to have to drop out, I won't be able to afford it and rent making minimum wage."

"What about me?" Kurt asked softly.

"You are the reason I'm trying to find a way to stay." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand.

"If it wasn't for me you'd go?"

"Well yeah."

"So you do want to go?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"No, you're saying that you are only thinking of staying because of me."

"I happen to think you are a very good reason to stay."

"How long do you have to figure this out?"

"She just decided on a place, so like another week while the deal goes through."

"And how long have you known about this?"

"About two weeks."

"That's a long time to keep this from me."

"I was hoping to find a place and a job and then you wouldn't have a reason to worry."

"Is Sam going?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked."

Kurt nodded.

"I don't know what to do baby." Blaine said pitifully.

"We'll figure something out, ok?" Kurt tried to reassure him.


	12. Chapter 12

"Sam told us about the store closing." Nick told Blaine.

"I'm not surprised, is he going to LA?" Blaine asked.

"I think so. Are you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I kinda think I should, I mean there are so many reasons to go and only one to stay."

"Kurt?"

"Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"We've only been together for a few months."

"Don't bullshit me Blaine."

"Yes I love him."

"Then that's what matters."

"God, if only life was that simple Nick."

"It can be."

"Now who is bullshitting who?"

"You know I just realised when I asked if you wanted to go you said you thought you should not that you wanted to."

"So?"

Nick sighed.

"Let me show you something."

"Ok."

"Have you ever wondered why we bought a four bedroom apartment for three people?"

"Yes."

Nick led Blaine to the mysterious room the one Blaine knew nothing about other than it definitely wasn't a sex room. Nick pulled a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door; he opened it and gestured for Blaine to go in.

"It's a nursery." Blaine observed looking around.

"Jeff set this up as soon as we moved in. He has always wanted to be a father, so have I but Jeff more so. Everyone told him as a gay man that would never happen but Jeff didn't care because he knew what he wanted. We decided pretty early on that we want to adopt and for years now we have been meeting with women who want to give up their unborn baby for adoption and for years we've been turned down, because we were too young or she wasn't comfortable giving her baby to two men. One time we were picked and we were so excited but at the last second she decided to keep the baby. We were devastated and I would have given up but Jeff refused to. A few months ago we met this young girl, she's just a teenager and….she's giving us her baby Blaine. She's due next week."

"That's fantastic Nick! Wait is that why you guys got married?" Blaine hugged his friend.

"Mostly we got married because it became unfathomable to us that we weren't married but yes it is easier to adopt a child when you are married."

"So you are saying I should stay so I can be around my niece or nephew?"

"Niece but no; I'm saying you need to take a page from Jeff's book and figure out what you want and then never let anyone stop you from getting it."

"He's a stubborn one that husband of yours."

"He is and thank god he is." Nick agreed.

"I know you were too proud to take it before but Blaine there is always a place for you here. Even if Sam decides to stay we could convert the office into a room for you. Just keep that in mind ok?"

"Ok."

"And remember it's not charity if it's family. And if you try to claim we aren't family I will punch you."

Blaine said goodbye to his friend and went home to try and figure out what he wanted. He had never had this problem before he was able to choose music over his parents because he knew that's what he wanted but that was when he was still just a kid, before he knew how hard it is to live without money. The apartment he had when he first moved to New York was at least ten times more expensive than it should have been, it was infested with mice and cockroaches, there were holes in the walls and both the electricity and hot water had a tendency to cut off. He had signed the lease sight unseen and soon realised that was a huge mistake especially after he went a few days without having money to buy food. That was when Nick and Jeff stepped in after that they made sure he always had food in his kitchen. Blaine didn't know for sure but he suspected they were the ones who got the building condemned and they were definitely the ones who reached out to Cooper and asked him to help Blaine out. And when he once again refused to move in with him it was Jeff who found out there was an apartment above the music store and suggested to Blaine that he ask Lexi if he could move in. They have already done so much for Blaine; he didn't want to push it, he didn't want them to get sick of him. So what is it that Blaine wants? He wants to have a career in music, he wants to finish Juilliard, he wants Kurt, and he wants to stay in New York. That sounds simple enough but life isn't simple. If he were to get a job at a coffee shop or something and moved in with Niff he could technically have all that. But after the baby arrives maybe Nick and Jeff would decide they didn't want him to live there with them and then where we he be? They had always been there for him in the past but then so had his parents until they realised they couldn't stand him, what if Nick and Jeff realised the same thing?


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about what he should do which made it so he couldn't sleep at night.

"Honey, I know you are stressed but if you don't stop tossing and turning I'm going to kick you out of bed." Kurt mumbled.

"Sorry baby." Blaine apologized as he turned so he was on his back and lifting his arm so Kurt could curl into Blaine's side.

Blaine stared at the ceiling as he once again weighed his options. LA would mean a guaranteed job that he enjoyed, more opportunities for a future music career and he could really reconnect with Cooper. If he stayed in New York he could finish Julliard and be with Kurt. But maybe he and Kurt could have a long distance relationship, sure people say those never work but no relationship works until the one that does, or maybe Kurt would be willing to move to LA. Could Blaine ask him to? No, that would mean him giving up NYADA and for Blaine, and Blaine would never ask him to do that especially since Blaine didn't consider himself worth that.

If he could just get a financial assistance Julliard that would really help then he would only need to worry about finding an apartment with decent rent…in New York city, yeah that's going to happen. He couldn't qualify for financial assistance anyway because his parents made too much money and he couldn't prove that they had cut him off, he had tried to get them sign an affidavit saying as much before he moved to New York but they refused as they didn't want their friends to find out, of course most of them knew, Jeff's parents knew, so did Nick's and David's and Wes's, some of them cared others figured Blaine probably deserved it but there were still people at the country club the Andersons attended who had no idea. He wondered what his parents told them about why he was never around; did they tell them he died? He wouldn't put it past them.

Blaine just kept trying to do the math in his head and there was no way he could figure out how he could afford to stay in New York and continue attending Julliard, unless he won the lottery. Ok, fine he could do it if he moved in with Niff but he wasn't sure about that idea. Yeah Nick said they wanted him too and they had bought the place expecting him to have the extra room and they asked him to move in there again after his first place was condemned but that was asking a lot of his friends. He couldn't freeload off of them like that. He knows that they consider him family and maybe that's why he couldn't do it, family lets you down, family abandons you, his parents did it to him and he had done it to Cooper for years before finally reconciling with him.

"I can hear you thinking." Kurt said sleepily.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, have you come to a decision yet?"

"No. I keep trying to find a way to stay in New York and I just don't see how I can afford to."

"So you are going to LA then?"

"I don't know."

"I hate this. I hate the fact that I don't know if you are going to leave me or not. I hate not knowing if I'm going to still have you in a few weeks."

"Baby, you will always have me. Even if I do have to move to LA I'll never break up with you."

"But how could that work? How can we have a relationship when there is a whole country between us? Especially when we have no idea how long we'll be apart for."

"I don't know but we'd find a way to make it work. I love you."

"I love you too Blaine."

The two shared a sweet kiss. They both closed their eyes and pretended to sleep but really they were both thinking the same thing, there was no way they could keep up a long term long distance relationship no matter how much they wanted to, if Blaine moved to LA they would eventually break up, they just didn't know how long it would take or how messy of a break up it would be. Neither one of them would admit it out loud but they both knew it was true.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Blaine." Sam greeted him, it was the last day the store was going to be open; basically Blaine needed to make his decision soon. The next few days were going to be dedicated to packing the store up and when that was all done he had to give Lexi his answer. He was so screwed. Blaine hadn't been able to stop thinking about the talk he had with Nick last week, Nick raised some good points but Blaine still wasn't sure what to do.

"Hi Sam."

"Have you decided what you are going to do?" Sam asked.

"No. You?

"Yeah. I'm going to go Blaine."

"To be with Mercedes." Blaine said.

"If she'll have me, yes. Truthfully I should have never come to New York I should have always been in LA."

Blaine nodded, knowing for the longest time that Sam missed Mercedes and regretted not following her to LA.

"Nick said I need to figure what I want and then not let anyone stop me from getting it." Blaine told Sam.

"Nick is a smart man. Never tell him I said that."

"The thing is I figured out what I wanted a long time ago but it seems like the universe keeps trying to stop me from having it."

"God is testing you man, oh sorry I mean 'the universe' is testing you man. He… 'it'… whatever needs you to prove how much you want it."

"So you are saying I should stay."

"If music and Juilliard are what you want then yes. But more importantly Blaine, I think you'd regret leaving Kurt behind."

Blaine nodded.

"See your problem Blaine isn't knowing what you want, it's letting yourself have what you want." Sam said.

Blaine started to protest but Sam just pointed to the guitar on the wall that Blaine had been eyeing the whole time he worked at the music store.

"Point taken."

"Look I understand your trepidation. I do. I lived in that shithole too, and in high school my family lost our house and we had to live in a cheap motel. I know what it's like to not be sure where your next meal is going to come from and what it's like to have to swallow your pride and ask friends for help but I also know what it's like to live across the country from the love of your life Blaine. And if I had to choose which is worse I'd say it's being apart from your soulmate."

"But…" Blaine started

"I know you are worried about money, but Juilliard is all paid up for this semester right?"

"Yeah."

"And Nick and Jeff want you to live with them, right?"

"Yeah."

"So you don't actually need money until next semester. So you have from now and then to get another job and save up right?"

"I guess."

"So, there's no need to worry then is there?"

"But I can't rely on other people Sam."

"We are talking about Nick and Jeff here Blaine, you can rely on them."

Blaine ran his hands though his hair.

"They aren't your parents Blaine. They won't abandon you. And neither will Kurt nor will I for that matter even though I am moving to the other side of the country you'll still be family to me. You know that right?"

Blaine nodded.

"Good, now buy that fucking guitar already. You are going to need it."

"What? Why?"

"I talked to the boss at my other job."

"I don't want to strip Sam."

"I know. He just bought a nightclub, the kind that has live music, and I got you an audition."

"You bastard! You sit here and listen to me freak out about not having money and job and you got me a fucking audition? Next time lead with that!" Blaine exclaimed hitting Sam.

"Yeah but then you wouldn't have listened to the other shit and you needed to hear it."

Blaine shrugged not wanting to admit that Sam was right.

"Besides man, one of us has to stay here and spoil that little princess rotten when she gets here." Sam told him.

"True." Blaine laughed.

"I hope she hurries up. I want to meet her before I move." Sam pouted.

"If you think you are anxious you haven't seen Jeff lately, she was supposed to be born days ago and he is going out of his mind."

"Dude, I live with them remember? I know full well how insane Jeff is getting. And when he does finally start acting like a normal person Nick starts to freak out which sets Jeff off again. I swear to God Blaine if that baby isn't born soon I'm committing them both to a mental institution."


	15. Epilogue

"I know it isn't really possible, but I think she looks like her daddy." Blaine commented looking at the small baby in his arms.

"Maybe a little." Kurt said peering at her face, "But if you think you are going to get out of doing the dishes by holding our daughter you are sadly mistaken."

"Damn."

"And hurry up, Niff and their kids should be here any minute." Kurt said taking the tiny girl out of his husband's arms.

Just as Blaine finished drying and putting away the last dish Nick and Jeff walked in the front door.

"Sorry we're late this one almost forgot to pack a suit." Nick said gesturing to Jeff.

Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine.

"I packed a suit." Blaine told his husband.

"Which one?" Kurt asked.

"The one with the post-it note that read 'wear this suit to Sam and Mercedes wedding' and I also packed the one that said 'bring this one as back-up.'" Blaine replied.

"What about the back-up's back-up?" Kurt asked horrified.

"Honey, I know you like there to be wardrobe options but I think two suits and the multiple shirts and ties I have packed will allow you plenty of opportunities to fine tune my attire before the wedding." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Hey Amelia, don't you have a hug for your Uncle Blaine?" Blaine asked Nick and Jeff's four year old.

"Don't mind her she's mad at us this morning." Jeff informed Blaine.

"Why are you mad at your daddies?" Blaine asked the little girl.

"They are mean." She informed him.

"She wanted to wear her flower girl dress but we said no." Nick said.

"Meanies!" Amelia reinforced stomping her foot.

"Honey, you have to wait and wear that dress on Saturday when you walk down the aisle and spread flower petals around. Everyone will see you in that dress and be impressed by what a big girl you are. But if you wear the dress today it will be dirty and you'll have to wear one of Lizzie's dresses." Blaine told her.

"Uncle Blaine! Lizzie is just a baby!"

"I know and if you have to wear one of her dresses everyone will think you are a baby too!"

"But I'm a big girl!"

"Exactly! Which is why you need to wear the big girl dress on Saturday and not today."

"But it is so pretty!"

"I know it is, Uncle Kurt made it just for you and I bet if you agree to wait to wear it and tell your daddies you are sorry your Uncle Kurt would be willing to make you more dresses when we get back from LA." Blaine told her to which Kurt nodded.

"I'm sorry Daddy! I'm sorry Papa!" the small girl hugged her fathers.

"Nicely done Blaine, thanks." Nick said.

"No worries, I'm used to dealing with divas." Blaine joked.

Kurt shot Blaine a look.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with being a diva." Blaine informed him.

"Before we head out to the airport Jackson and I need to borrow Lizzie's changing table." Jeff said lifting his small son out of his carrier before heading to the nursery.

"Rachel and Finn are meeting us at the airport right?" Nick asked.

"Yup." Kurt replied.

"Oh are they together again?" Jeff asked from the nursery.

"I have no idea. I've given up trying to keep track." Kurt said shrugging.

"And Cooper and his flavour of the week are picking us up when we get to LA?" Jeff asked re-entering the room.

"It should just be Cooper, I told him that I don't want Lizzie getting confused by the fact she has a new 'auntie' every week or so and I'd prefer it if he only brought girls he was serious about into her life." Blaine explained.

"And he was ok with that?" Nick asked.

"Oh yeah, he didn't want any of his girls seeing her and trying to pressure him into having a baby. He said he loves Lizzie, and Amelia and Jackson but he also loves the fact at the end of the day he isn't the one responsible for them."

Blaine and Nick took the luggage down to the rental van while Kurt and Jeff made sure they had everything needed for traveling with the babies.

"Oh, so my dad told me something I thought you might find….interesting." Nick told Blaine after they were all in the van.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"It seems a certain Ohio businessman was busted for not paying his taxes for the last ten years and the IRS seized all his assets. Now this businessman and his wife are renting a tiny apartment in Lima Heights, she had to get a job at Breadstix and he works at the Lima Bean while he waits to hear if he is going to serve jail time or not." Nick said trying not to smile.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Really."

"Karma is a wonderful thing isn't it?" Blaine smiled.

"It sure is."


End file.
